Vorlage:CQuestInformation/docs
Usage Parameters ;iname:if not blank, name of image to display to the right of the info box ;idesc:caption for the thumbnail named by iname ;category:category is shown ingame under the collection name ;title:This is the rest of the collection name, after the prefix and not including the colon(:) ;level:level of the collection ;czones:If the collection members can be found in muliple zones. :czones overwrites czone. Use . Second parameter of czone can be used to change the display zone name, if needed. :See also: Category:Zones ;czone:If the collection members can be found in one zone only! :If the collection can be found in multiple zones please use czones and leave this parameter blank :If the collection has no zone per se (e.g. Arcane Orbs collection) or has far too many zones (e.g. Evocation shards collection) use - and make a note in the Special Notes section explaining the lack of zone information in the box. :See also: Category:Zones ;patch:name of the expansion, adv pack or LU# the zone was introduced in (blank=Shattered Lands). See also: Category:Updates and it's sub-categories ;rewardtype:what kind of reward does the collection give? :only valid input: Fabled, Legendary, Treasured, House, Coin, None :Fabled, Legendary, Treasured: for items you can equip or Treasured rare harvestables. :Illusion: For petrified eyes and other items that are clickie-illusions :House: for item's you can place in your house, like pet's books, tomes and pages :Coin: for collections that reward you only with Coin and with no item :Collection: For items needed for other collections, like butterfly :Other: For collections that reward an item that doesn't fall into one of the above categories. :None: for collections that give no reward beyond the experience/aa from turning them in. ;type:Which of the of Collection Object is the primary type for this quest? Normal Yellow, (P)ages, ©orpse, Click, (H)idden (blue), (HT)Hidden (red) (HP) Hidden (purple). Default is Normal. This controls which block of text is displayed describing how some of these items are found. New, more advanced types are red, blue, and purple and require the parameter "reason". Type other is available for those collections with at least one member that doesn't fit any of the other types. (M)ultiple should NOT be used as a type in new edits. ;type2:Same types as type, this is to be used when multiple sources. ;type3:Same types as type, this is to be used when multiple sources. ;goggles:Used to specify the particular item (or items) that activate hidden shinies when type is H, HT, or HP. You must include your own link markup. ;reason:Used when type is page, red, blue, purple, or yellow to describe when the shiny/page can be seen. Reason completes the phrase "only found ." and so should be worded accordingly. ;reason2:Same as reason, but used for type2 ;reason3:Same as reason, but used for type3 ;name:Used for anything but types C, H, HT, and HP for when the node is NOT called ! or ? ;name2:Same as name, but for type2 ;name3:Same as name, but for type3 ;other:Used when any of the types are set to other to have a manual source. Note that only ONE type of other is currently permitted, if more are needed leave a note on the talk page and that can be changed. ;members:names of the members of this collection. You may format this, complete with multiple lines and asterisks, from the equal sign(=) to the pipe(|). If a member is not found the same way as the type indicates, note that on the member line. ;rewards:the reward(s) for this collection. Experience is assumed and will be inserted before this field. You may format this, complete with multiple lines and asterisks, from the equal sign(=) to the pipe(|). If the reward is experience only, use a dash ( - ) in the rewards field. image:yellow_shiny.gif|Normal image:fluttering_page.gif|Page image:corpse_page.jpg|Corpse © / click image:hidden_shiny.jpg|Hidden (H) / blue image:hidden_shiny_ts.jpg|Hidden Tradeskill (HT) / red image:hidden_shiny_Excavation.jpg|Hidden Purple (HP) / purple Substitution To get the sample calling code, insert the code between the nowiki tags into a new or existing page, save, then re-edit: or use the shortcut: Example from Coin: Ak'Anon coins collection: , | czone = | patch = | rewardtype= House| type =N| members = These are all harvestable from question marks (?): *''silver sprocket coin of ak'anon'' *''gold sprocket coin of ak'anon'' *''platinum sprocket coin of ak'anon''| rewards =*Coin *An Ancient Ak'Anon Scroll | altname = | }}